Undefined
by chuckbassismyhusband
Summary: What if Blair and Chuck were more than just friends? Blair feels rejected and turns to Chuck for help. Chair.


-Chapter 1-

Blair lay crying- more like sobbing- on her bed. It hurt; after another disastrous date with Nate and she could do nothing else. It wasn't that the restaurant hadn't been nice or even that Nate hadn't acted like a gentleman, it was just that he was so clearly disinterested.

He only became animated when the conversation switched to her upcoming plans with Serena. He smiled wistfully at the thought of her modeling for Blair's mother, and didn't even ask why Blair herself hadn't been chosen. The night's end, however, had easily been the worst part.

She'd leaned in ready for a passionate kiss and all she had received was a peck. She'd tried harder still when she put her arms on the back of his head to deepen the kiss, yet he'd remained inert and unresponsive. A few minutes later, he'd pulled away, and after a swift goodbye, walked into the distance.

As she lay there sobbing Blair knew that she could do one thing and one thing only; call Chuck Bass. The Upper East Side's resident bad boy and womanizer had become a frequent receiver of her calls of late. She was unsure why she felt it was appropriate, but she just couldn't help herself.

Her and Chuck had always been friends, fellow schemers and occasionally study partners, but they had never been particularly close. Yet, in this time where her boyfriend and best friend had deserted her, one mentally the other physically, she needed him. He was her rock, weird as it sounded if she was ever to say it aloud. Chuck Bass, famed lothario, was her port of call on this night, as he had been on many others. Blair instinctively dialed his number.

'Chuck?'

'Yes Blair', he had grown used to the fact that she never apologized for the lateness of her calls, and completely disregarded the fact that he may be busy.

'Nate and I went out for a meal tonight, and he was distant, I mean really distant. What's going on?'

'Nothing.' He aimed to reassure with the simplicity of his words.

'Chuuuuck, you can tell me. I know it, he doesn't want me anymore, if he ever did'.

'No, he does, that's just the way Nate is, he can't help it. He wants you.' Chuck reiterated his lies; Nate was constantly telling him Serena was the only thing he wanted and how much he missed her. 'How could he not want you?' Chuck mumbled.

'What?'

'I was just wondering how a hot blooded male like Nate could not want your beautiful self.'

After a long pause, Blair asked, 'Chuck, do you think I'm sexy.'

He chuckled. 'I think that I could get in a lot of trouble for answering a question like that.'

'You can be honest with me, were friends Chuck.'

'Well then, fuck yes, you're sexy Blair. You're a whole new level of sexy.'

When he said things like that Blair knew it was wrong but she felt uplifted, supremely happy. Happy that someone wanted her, even if that someone was the one someone who shouldn't, her boyfriend's best friend. 'Okay' , she responded confidently.

'Goodnight Chuck'

'That's it? You phone me up at 11:30, ask me a few questions and then practically hang up on me. Where's my phone sex?

'In your dreams, Bass.' She put the phone down, and fell asleep significantly happier.

A few nights later, Blair had arranged to meet Nate at the Palace Bar. She was trying to be more relaxed; so arranging a drink rather than dinner seemed more appropriate. However not so relaxed that she hadn't dressed in perhaps the sexiest dress she owned. It was far more Serena than her if she was honest, but Blair had added a signature headband and was fairly satisfied with her appearance.

Blair arrived at the hotel on time, and then she waited and waited. She managed to down about 3 cocktails before realizing he just wasn't coming. This was proof he just didn't care; Nate rarely stood her up, but when he did it was bad, real bad.

She stood up, wavering a bit in the ridiculous heals she'd worn. She went to the elevator and waited as it took her up to the devil's lair, suite 1182. She thought about it and she didn't care what sluts he might be entertaining, she wanted to talk to him. She knocked sharply , but the alcohol had already gone to her head so she almost missed the door.

He opened the door, 'Waldorf'.

'Let me in. I'm sick of being messed around.' To her surprise when she entered, there were no whores, only the familiar bottle of scotch on the table.

'What can I do for you, Blair?'

'You can explain to me why Nate is being such a dick. You can explain why he stood me up. You can explain to me why he doesn't want me.'

It was then that Chuck took in her appearance and realised she looked fucking hot. Really fucking hot. Her dress accentuated her curves, showed of her amazing bum and her cleavage was at its most impressive.

Blair noticed his appraisal and for the first time this evening she felt remotely attractive. Chuck chuckled. 'Nate is an idiot, Serena called him this afternoon when he was with me and he went to see her. I wouldn't worry though Serena is with Dan now, she's not an idiot, and she thinks they 're just friends.' For the first time in ages Chuck had been honest with her about Nate's whereabouts. If he was honest he was just sick of lying about them, especially with Blair standing there looking so hot.

'Oh, okay, that's fine then. He can just continue trying to get into my friend's pants while he can't even be bothered to get into mine. Despite me trying everything I can to make it appealing.' She was beginning to cry.

Chuck now understood the outfit. He dragged her over to the sofa and let her sit down, not sure entirely what to do.

Suddenly she asked, 'Chuck, will you plait my hair? Serena always did it when we were younger, and it would make me feel better.'

He could've refused but instead, he just signaled to his lap and she sat on it. He warned 'I don't know if I'll be very good at this, I can't say I have plaited hair very often'. He put his hands through her hair and she sat on his lap and all of a sudden it felt very intimate, not that he minded.

She turned to face him, giving him a full view of her stunning cleavage and creating unnecessary friction between her bum and his lap. Slowly, he was becoming very aroused.

She could feel it, his erection, yet it didn't gross her out or disgust her. She just became intrigued, she'd never felt one before and warmth was growing in her stomach. She couldn't help herself, as Chuck began to separate her hair into sections, she began wiggling, pushing her bum lower into his lap.

He knew it. The little minx had realized and was serving to make his arousal all the more prominent.

She could feel it growing and she felt satisfied in the knowledge that she could effect him in this way. So she continued.

'Blair, off. Now.' Chuck demanded.

'Why, what's wrong?' She feigned innocence.

'Blair, you know what's wrong. Don't play innocent with me.'

'What, I don't understand.' That was it Chuck grabbed her hand and placed it on his prominent erection.

'Now do you see?' Blair was in shock. 'Chuck, do I turn you on?'

'Fuck Blair, I have just shown you evidence.'

At these words, she turned her body and straddled him.

TBC.


End file.
